


Smoke Signals.

by rorybutnotgilmore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Books, Bookstores, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cold Weather, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied mental illness, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Poetic, Real Life, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow, Snow and Ice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Winter, literally falling in love, the mental illness’ aren’t stated, they’re only implied if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorybutnotgilmore/pseuds/rorybutnotgilmore
Summary: Somewhere else, everything must be beautiful and vivid, leaving life as a blessing rather than a curse. Your life, a muted palette, is tinted over in a pale blue, the hazy sky washed out into a dull, grey mass that extends as far as you can see. In your simple, repetitive lifestyle, everything is the same; suffocating.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Smoke Signals.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by 10 different things, I think. its been snowing here, the pandemic, I think this way, etc.

Somewhere else, everything must be beautiful and vivid, leaving life as a blessing rather than a curse. Your life, a muted palette, is tinted over in a pale blue, the hazy sky washed out into a dull, grey mass that extends as far as you can see. In your simple, repetitive lifestyle, everything is the same; suffocating. 

Living is a dead, dreary affair. Your days blend together to create a continuous loop. Your mood throughout it all is comparable to a butter knife-- dull.

It’s not that you’re suffering, but rather that you’re isolated and tired of existing, longing for something to make everything enjoyable again. Then maybe you’ll be able to find something to appreciate. 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t come easily, and you’re left surrounded by books that don't mean much to anyone except the people that don't have them. Bookstore trips are routine for you. The walk is only a few blocks and is convenient if it isn’t freezing out. The trek is never particularly interesting, although sometimes you stop to observe an unusual uproar taking place. Soon enough, you begin to lose interest and continue on your way, taking the time to stop at a cafe to get something to eat or drink. It leaves a temporary satisfaction with your dreary life.

Today feels different, though. When you wake up, something seems to throw off your routine, leaving you feeling off-balance as you get ready. You don’t need to do a lot, truthfully. A trip to a bookstore and a cafe don't demand much effort.

You bundle yourself up before heading out, as you always do, making sure the door is locked sufficiently. You’re instantly hit with a wave of bitter cold in the air when you step out, thankful for your jacket. The winter is in full action.

The sidewalks are icy as you walk along them, leaving you incredibly aware of the fact that you’ve already seen someone slip. You attempt to be as careful as you can be, avoiding each of the slippery patches. 

Black ice doesn’t show up very well, however. You think you’re unlucky when you end up slipping, but when someone catches you, you’re not so sure. 

The person who catches you is a tall, dark-haired, exceptionally handsome man. You take note of his features as you turn to thank him. His eyes are a dazzling green, possessing traces of blue as well. He has a sturdy bone structure, too, accentuating his overall attractiveness.

“Thank you,” You speak, your breath fogging the air around your face. 

The man nods. “Are you hurt at all?” He questions, but you don’t miss the slight delay in his voice before he says it.

You shake your head. “You caught me before I went very far,” You pausing for a moment to think over what you plan on saying to him next. “How can I repay you?” You ask, secretly desiring to spend more time with him, somehow feeling compelled to him.

“That won’t be necessary,” He starts, pausing as he notices the intense look you’re giving him. “Ah. How can you repay me? Do you happen to know where the nearest Bookstore is?”

You nod, your heart doing flips from inside your chest. “I do! I’m heading there right now. I can show you, if you'd like,” You tell him, smiling brightly. 

He smiles back, an amused look on his face. “I would appreciate that.”

“Of course,” You reply. “I appreciate you catching me.”

The man shakes his head. “It’s not a problem.” He pauses for a moment. “I’ve yet to introduce myself, haven't I?”

You nod slowly, stifling a laugh. “I guess we both did.” You go first, introducing yourself to him, to which he nods, introducing himself as well. 

“Loki? That's a unique name. I like it,” You say with a smile, your eyes twinkling happily.

He lets out a chuckle, his face flushing before he compliments your name as well. Your heart races at the sound of it on his lips, so smooth and melodic.

You feel bewildered at your attraction towards Loki but put it aside in favour of allowing your life to be interesting for a moment. You don’t think the feeling will last, but the risk is worth it.

The walk to The Bookstore is serene, but nonetheless still the monotonous walk you do routinely. Lokis company makes it more pleasant, however, even if you only walk in silence. His presence alone makes it better. 

When you make it to The Bookstore, you worry that this is the last time you’ll see him, but Loki asks you for further directions, which you happily provide. You recommend him some books, which he decides to purchase. How he has all the money for it, you do not know.

When the two of you have finished in the store, you prepare to say goodbye. What Loki says, though, surprises you.

“I enjoyed this. I'd like to do it again sometime, if you’ll have me,” He tells you, his bag of books looking heavy as he holds it at his side.

You can barely smother the smile threatening to expose your attraction to him. You think he notices anyway, the excitement in your voice when you agree, giving you away.

Sure enough, not long after your initial meeting do you met up again. You go to The Bookstore again, seeing as there are alternative topics on the chance that your conversation runs out early. You're so taken with him, however, that it never comes to that. 

You never know what to say when Loki asks you questions about yourself, though. Your life has been so dull and uneventful for so long that it's all you remember. He respects your privacy and doesn't press, although you know he doesn't know the real reason why you don't talk about yourself very much.

You're not sure if you’ve ever felt so satisfied. Loki illuminates everything in your otherwise dull, monochromatic life. From him, the world transforms it into a technicolour world filled with new shades and hues.

The world only gets more vivid the night he tells you he loves you, although a considerable amount of time has passed since you first met.

You lay in bed together, cuddling for warmth in your freezing home, in the midst of a blizzard. Earlier, you had decided to invite Loki over after feeling much too alone for your liking. Of course, the blizzard had only gotten worse, leaving Loki stuck with you until it's safe for him to go. 

About a year has passed since you’d met, and a little longer than that had marked when you proclaimed yourself a couple. You worried over the whole timespan that soon he’d begin to fade into grey as well, but it never happened. Loki is the single bright thing in your life, and while that terrifies you, it’s also comforting.

So when he solidifies what you’ve been thinking for a while now, something inside of you shifts.

It’s out of the blue, but he’s been gazing at you for a while now. “I love you,” He speaks the phrase casually, yet also lovingly. He says it honestly, temporarily abandoning his fear of rejection and his title as The God of Lies.

You feel like something is tearing you from the monotonous place you'd called your home for so long, your senses screaming to retreat while your soul feels too magnetically connected to the feeling to resist. Being out of the plain lifestyle you’ve lived for so long reminds you of the horrors that might occur, but you feel alive and in love, a spectacular feeling that’s seemingly impossible to escape now. You don’t understand it at all.

“Loki, I love you too,” You breathe, close to crying at the extraordinary affection you feel for the man lying beside you. 

He pulls you close to himself, his head resting atop your head, while your head rests on his chest. His body seems to run cold, but you could care less. Loki is etched into your mind, your heart aching due to how much emotion you feel for him. 

As you lay in bed, safe in Loki's arms, snow falls softly, engulfing your home and the rest of the city. For the first time in a long time, everything that made your existence tiresome is finally, very, very quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
